1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shooting game control method and a game system, which are suited to a device including a touch-panel-type display screen, such as a smartphone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been thought a technique wherein, in order to realize a game with high operability with use of a touch panel, if a touch panel is slid-operated so as to draw a locus surrounding an enemy character on a display screen, the enemy character surrounded by the locus is automatically registered as a lock-on target, and a shooting action aiming at the enemy character of the lock-on target is executed in accordance with a subsequent tap operation (for example, Patent document 1).